A fisherman typically attaches a fishing lure to an end of a fishing line extending from a fishing rod and reel. To attract fish, the fishing lure is designed to resemble and move like the prey of the targeted fish. Specifically, the fishing lure attracts the attention of the fish through movement, vibration, color, and the like. The fishing lure is equipped with one or more single, double, or treble hooks that are used to hook the fish when it attacks the lure.
Saltwater pelagic fish, specifically epipelagic fish, inhabit the epipelagic zone of the sea. The epipelagic zone is the water from the surface of the sea down to 200 meters. Epipelagic fish can be broadly divided into small forage fish, and larger predator fish which feed on the smaller forage fish.
The standard angler arrangement for game fishermen wishing to lure and catch the larger predator fish includes, in the following order, a rod/reel, fishing line, a “Bimini Twist”, a swivel, fluorocarbon, a lure and a hook.
The International Game Fish Association (IGFA) has a rule directed to epipelagic fishing: “The length of the leader is the overall length including any lure, hook arrangement or other device. The leader must be connected to the line with a snap, knot, splice, swivel or other device. There are no regulations regarding the material or strength of the leader. Saltwater species: In all line classes up to and including 20 lbs. {10 kg}, the leader shall be limited to 15 feet {4.57 meters}. The combined length of the double line and leader shall not exceed 20 feet {6.1 meters}. The leader on all classes of tackle over 20 lb {10 kg} shall be limited to 30 feet {9.14 meters}. The combined length of the double line and leader shall be limited to 40 feet {12.19 meters}.”
The “leader” referenced by the IGFA rule is the arrangement between the standard fishing line and the hook. As stated, it includes the leader, a double line, and any lure, hook arrangement, or other device.
As briefly introduced above, the double line is commonly referred to as the “Bimini Twist” in IGFA tournament fishing. Typically, when a pelagic predator fish is reeled near the capturing vessel, it becomes frightened and will run (swim away from the boat), perhaps several times, before the fish can be captured. As the IGFA also has rules on line strength for certain types of fish targeted in tournaments, the Bimini Twist provides extra strength in the moment that a fish might turn to flee and is therefore regulated within IGFA rules. The movement of a fish trying to run creates a snap force that could break the leader/line combination. This movement requires the aforementioned extra strength in the Bimini Twist.
Although the Bimini Twist is included in the leader length (along with any lure, hook arrangement, etc.), the bulk of the leader is usually a form of fishing line called fluorocarbon, or a less expensive monofilament line. Fluorocarbon fishing line is made of the fluoropolymer PVDF and is valued for its refractive index, which is similar to that of water, making it less visible to fish.
A common fishing swivel usually connects the double line and the fluorocarbon (followed by the associated lure, hook arrangements, etc.). In essence, the swivel connects the fishing line to the hook. A swivel cannot be spooled onto a reel. Therefore, when an angler reels a hooked fish, the nearest an angler can reel in the fish would be to the swivel. Referencing the IGFA leader rule, that can mean that there may be as much as 30 feet of leader assembly in the water.
From here forward, the term “leader” will refer specifically to the fluorocarbon. The most efficient use of the leader and its length is a critical decision for epipelagic anglers. Roughly 90% of all hooked fish that are not captured are lost at the boat while the mate (the assistant to the boat captain and the angler) is “leadering” the fish to the boat.
“Leadering” is a term used to describe the mate's activities in recouping the final 30 feet of fishing line with a potential fish on the hook. Typically, the mate is required to pull the leader in by hand as the angler is only able to reel the fishing line onto the reel/spool up to the swivel, which leaves as much as 30 feet of line in the water upon which the fish is putting tension. This typically presents the following issues. First, the leader can become bundled up at the mate's feet, causing him to be in danger of the leader getting caught around his feet, especially if the fish runs. Second, more often than not, in order to get a proper grip on the wet leader, the mate will wrap the leader around his hand a couple of times to get the fish closer. Again, if the fish decides to run, the mate could injure this hand and also be dragged into the water. In extreme cases, the mate can be caught tightly enough in the line that he will be forced under water and drown. Third, the time associated with this technique causes further fatigue and shock to the hooked fish. The chance of the survival of the fish diminishes, if the fish is too tired to run from potential prey upon release. Fourth, additional danger, time, and fatigue are involved, while the mate removes the hook from the mouth of the fish.
What is needed in the fishing industry is a fishing lure assembly that permits the angler to reel the fish completely to the side of the boat, and to the rod tip such that a mate no longer has to manually “leader” the fish to the boat. The desired fishing lure assembly should be cost effective and relatively easy to manufacture and use.